


El último milagro del Titanic

by A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts



Category: Titanic (1997), Titanic (TV 2012)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts/pseuds/A_Tardis_In_Hogwarts
Summary: De los miles de sueños rotos y vidas perdidas en una fría noche de abril y los pequeños milagros, a veces posibles en la oscuridad del atlántico norte.





	El último milagro del Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en los sucesos reales acaecidos la noche del 14 de abril de 1912 a bordo del RMS Titanic, propiedad de la White Star Line, durante su viaje inaugural.
> 
> La historia no persigue el rigor histórico de la tragedia sino un punto de vista literario y ejemplificador, motivo por el cual, aunque los personajes y sus respectivas historias se mantienen fieles a la realidad, me he tomado unas pequeñas licencias con tal de hacerlos coincidir.

Eran un insignificante punto de luz en mitad de la noche oscura, la última cicatriz visible de la desgranada tragedia que todavía podía reflejarse en sus miradas, presente ante los ojos de aquellas catorce personas como si no fuesen capaces de ver otra cosa, observando la desolada masa de agua, el océano infinito, donde todavía podían imaginar, como un brutal fantasma, la descomunal silueta del que muchos habían osado llamar "el barco de los sueños".

Sueños, de eso se trataba todo, de miles de sueños y esperanzas que se hundían para siempre en el fondo del atlántico, desmenuzados por el hielo que había truncado su travesía. Muertos como aquellos que habían preferido creer que su futuro podría ser mejor si arribaban al Nuevo Mundo a bordo del Titanic, la última proeza de la White Star, donde los ricos amasarían fortuna para derrocharla en Nueva York y los pobres dejarían de serlo una vez se instalaran en la Tierra de las Oportunidades, donde los miembros de la tripulación serían los indiscutibles reyes del mar, acumulando galones y medallas hasta conseguir cada uno un barco propio para capitanear.

El broche de oro para la carrera del celebérrimo Smith…

La insumergible maravilla del brillante Andrews…

El egocéntrico simbolismo del ambicioso Ismay…

En sus nueve cubiertas y sus 267 metros de eslora familias enteras se habían rencontrado, emigrando hacia lo desconocido por el mero placer de viajar a bordo del más famoso, lujoso y moderno transatlántico; el barco modelo para las generaciones venideras, la joya de la corona de la más prestigiosa naviera inglesa en su viaje inaugural. 

Cientos de personas se reunieron en Southampton para despedir al coloso buque, agitando pañuelos a los pocos familiares que habían conseguido los codiciados pasajes que se vendían por cientos de libras, la algarabía era notable en el puerto mientras el Titanic era remolcado a alta mar y los que se quedaban en tierra lloraban, madres, padres, hermanos… prometían verse pronto, reunirse en Nueva York en poco tiempo o regresar si la fortuna decidía ponerse en su contra. Y nadie se atrevió a pensar que pudiese ser así realmente.

Insumergible, decía la prensa, e incluso ellos lo creyeron. Eran los catorce ocupantes del último bote salvavidas que lograba escapar de la tumba de acero en que se había convertido el malogrado "Buque de los sueños". Sólo quedaba silencio, frío como aquel hielo del atlántico que se colaba hasta los huesos y hacía imposible el cobijo, únicamente roto por las rítmicas salpicaduras de agua helada, la misma que había engullido al Titanic y un millar y medio de vidas con él, cada vez que los remos de madera quebraban la negra superficie sin olas. Al mismo tiempo, tal como indicaba el tembloroso y asustado Frederick Fleet.

Dos hombres remaban, uno de ellos, el que se apoyaba en la pequeña baranda de estribor, todavía vestía impoluto el frac gris marengo que había vestido en la cena de gala celebrada escasas horas atrás, pasajeros de primera y segunda clase habían brindado alegremente por la perfecta jornada y la pronta llegada a Nueva York. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo había vacío en su mirada, la ironía y el agotamiento haciendo mella en su cuerpo tan poco acostumbrado a tal esfuerzo físico. El otro se aferraba al chaleco salvavidas entre palada y palada, llevaba desgastadas botas de trabajador fabril y un pijama de raso que nada le protegería de aquel condenado frío; todavía parecía sorprendido, arriaban el bote cuando había aparecido hecho un manojo de nervios desde las escaleras de tercera clase había sido el primer oficial en persona quién lo había arrojado al bote y le había entregado el remo.

En la quilla, que avanzaba lenta sobre la negrura insondable, Fleet parecía más el vigía en busca de otro iceberg que el oficial al mando, jadeaba y temblaba más asustado de lo que hubiera estado nunca antes, hipnotizado por aquella primera sensación de alarma que lo había invadido al ver por primera vez el Iceberg desde la cofa. Se preguntó, dejando que todos sus demonios lo poseyeran en aquel instante, si no hubiese podido verlo antes, dar la alarma con el tiempo justo para permitir al enorme barco maniobrar de forma segura; podría haberse negado a subir al último bote, podría haber obligado a Murdoch a escapar en su lugar: más gente, llene los botes, que suban hombres si es necesario… Eso había dicho, eso era lo último que había dicho.

—Oiga… ¡Oiga!—La voz de una mujer resonó rota por el frío, justo en el extremo opuesto al que ocupaba Fleet que la miró con los ojos desvaídos de todo interés— Tenemos que volver, Murdoch sigue allí… él…

—Está muerto—Otro hombre, un estirado caballero que ni siquiera se había despeinado, con el bigote de cepillo canoso cubierto de escarcha, miraba a la joven como si fuese una verdadera desquiciada, el hombre al cargo, Fleet, no quería escuchar la venidera discusión pero carecía del valor suficiente como para confirmar las palabras del hombre.

William Murdoch, el primer oficial, tenía que estar muerto; quizá el agotamiento lo había matado antes que el mar, quizá se había ahogado antes de sentir como el frío espantoso se clavaba en su cuerpo como un cuchillo aterrador y letal, después de tamaña heroicidad merecía ser un hombre afortunado.

Los botes llenos, hombres, mujeres y niños evacuados tan deprisa como un bote podía ser arriado de forma segura hasta el mar embravecido que quería tragarlos a todos. Pero en la cubierta de babor, la que el protocolo asignaba al primer oficial, Murdoch no podía perder la calma. Él no, no era justo, era el hombre responsable, el que estaba de guardia en el puente cuando el maldito Iceberg se cruzó en su fatídico camino, había sido él quién había tomado la decisión: invertir motores, recular y avanzar toda a babor. Un error, uno más en la serie de errores que los llevarían a pique, no tenía el derecho de perder la calma cuando más de mil personas dependían de su estúpida decisión y de las que tomase a partir de ese momento.

El vigía y el primer oficial arriaban uno por uno los botes: dos remos y un miembro de la tripulación, mujeres, niños, hombres de primera, segunda o tercera clase… Murdoch no hacía distinciones, tampoco tenía derecho para escoger quién vivía y quién iba a morir.

—¡Vuelva!—La mujer, por fin Fleet se atrevió a prestarle atención, lo miraba con gesto suplicante; también temblaba, pálida, ninguna luz reflejaba en sus ojos claros, los labios, morados e hinchados por el frío no parecían de este mundo. Cómo todos ellos, los que se habían hundido con el buque insumergible y los que habían logrado escapar a merced del frío y la oscuridad, no era más que un vago fantasma, un espectro de una hermosa mujer, quizá acomodada pasajera de segunda clase, su alegre alma había muerto igual que Murdoch— Por favor, una sola pasada, no más de cinco minutos… Por favor.

El hombre con bigote de cepillo negó con la cabeza, mirando al vigía con gesto autoritario. Cuando sólo quedaba aquel último bote por bajar hasta la superficie del agua. Ellos esperaban, nerviosos y tiritantes, a que alguien más apareciese por cualquiera de las puertas repartidas a lo largo de la cubierta: "un minuto más" había dicho Murdoch hasta en cuatro ocasiones y todos, los asustados pasajeros incluidos, guardaban silencio sepulcral a la espera del más leve indicio de vida. Pero nada pasó, el Titanic, escorado hacia la proa se precipitaba en una danza mortal hasta el fondo del océano y el impulso de aquella mole de hierro los succionaría a todos si esperaban un solo segundo más.

Fue demasiado rápido y de haber querido, Fleet no hubiese podido reaccionar de otro modo, subió al bote, entrenado para cumplir las ordenes de cualquiera con un rango superior al suyo y sus ojos expertos se limitaron a mirar: vio como Murdoch sacaba una navaja del bolsillo del opulento uniforme de la White Star, lo vio cortar la cuerda de las amarras y descender la barca poco a poco, lo vio en la cubierta desierta, ya sin un solo bote, realizando el saludo militar y sonriendo de un modo casi paternal, dijo algo, pero Fleet no pudo escucharlo, fue como si todo se hubiese esfumado y el único sentido que le funcionaba fuese la vista, porque tampoco oyó los sollozos de la mujer que ahora, apenas cinco minutos después, le pedía regresar.

Había visto desaparecer al primer oficial William Murdoch en mitad de lo que alguna vez fue el Insumergible Titanic.

Lo había visto morir, y aun así, abrumado por la deuda y el agradecimiento, asintió suavemente con la cabeza, despertando del recuerdo y la breve ensoñación. Está vez si escuchó los quedos sollozos de la mujer reverberando en el silencio más incómodo en que se había visto inmerso.

—Remen por estribor, vamos a dar la vuelta—Los dos hombres encargados de los remos viraron el bote tan deprisa como sus maltrechos cuerpos les permitieron. Con una lámpara de gas que apenas iluminaba lo que había en la barca, Fleet, oteaba la negrura desde la quilla, buscando cualquier movimiento, un cuerpo que pudiera estar vivo entre miles de muñecos que se mantenían a flote gracias a los chalecos salvavidas… Muertos.

—¡William!

—¡Señor Murdoch!

—¡William!

—¡Señor!

Presas de un insólito espíritu de solidaridad, uno tras otro, los catorce empezaron a gritar, coreaban su nombre, lo llamaban como si de verdad creyesen posible que él emergería de las aguas. La mujer estaba inclinada sobre el borde del bote, oteando el agua con la mano extendida para tomar la mano de alguien que, en realidad, había sido arrastrado al fondo del mar para siempre.

—Es inútil, ¡Maldita sea! Tenemos que dar la vuelta o jamás nos encontrarán—De nuevo aquel bigote de cepillo resonando en el dichoso silencio, Fleet se irguió en pie por si se atrevía a moverse para arrebatarle el remo al hombre en pijama que tenía al lado, pero lo cierto es que nadie llegó a moverse. La joven que tan desesperadamente buscaba a Murdoch dejó escapar un alarido que hizo tambalear a Fleet y zozobrar todo el bote.

No quiso creerlo. Por un momento no se movió, no osó hacerlo por temor a terminar con tan imposible visión, una mano pálida se aferraba a la de ella, como si el mar la escupiera, tras la mano emergía una cabeza, un cuerpo débil que luchaba contra el agotamiento para aferrarse al bote. Podría haber dicho que se trataba de una sirena, pues el cabello largo y oscuro le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro y la sombra de un vestido removiéndose bajo el agua la hacían parecer una ilusión etérea.

—Agárrese al remo—Fleet y el hombre del pijama se movieron al mismo tiempo, tirando del pesado cuerpo como si de un tira y afloja contra el océano se tratara. La mujer aterrizo en el interior del bote, hecha un ovillo desmadejado de pelo y tela empapada, cubierta con la casaca de Fleet, que la miraba como si fuese algo imposible.

Y de nuevo lo único que rompía la quietud era el agua salpicando por las constantes paladas de los remos mientras los quince, ahora eran quince, se alejaban del último emplazamiento del sueño destruido de la White Star Line, de vez en cuando, la mujer del milagro, Rosa, estallaba en toses y estertores bajo la atenta mirada de Fleet. Y remaban, remaban, remaban, cada vez más lejos del Titanic y más cerca de la nada absoluta, más quedos los sollozos de la chica de los ojos vacíos que, quizá, hubiese preferido hundirse con Murdoch en el frío abismo a perder una parte de sí misma en el naufragio.

Podían ver bengalas a los lejos, guiados por un camino imaginario que otros habían trazado antes que ellos, testigos de la tragedia más famosa alguna vez relatada, de las vidas que se habían perdido para siempre para ejemplificar el precio de la codicia humana; sabedores también, sin embargo, del pródigo, casi milagroso, que ante sus ojos había tenido lugar, la perfecta sincronía producida en aquel bote y en las quince vidas salvadas por el sacrificio de un hombre noble. Quince personas que verían un día nuevo, tal vez, encontrarían en el Carpathia a sus seres queridos, llevados allí en otros botes, o quizá se encontrarían solas en un mundo nuevo que les sería totalmente ajeno. No importaba en ese instante, mientras bengalas sacudían el cielo y el Sol asomaba para recortar la silueta de un nuevo barco. El barco que los salvaría del mar congelado.

Y los años pasarían, aquellas personas no volverían a verse, sus historias viajarían más deprisa de lo que podía hacerlo el barco que los haría célebres. Lo que importaba, en ese pequeño y preciso instante, en el discreto amanecer del 15 de abril de 1912, era que aquellas quince personas insignificantes se habían convertido en la leyenda viva más fascinante y misteriosa que se contaría en todo el siglo XX.


End file.
